The Knights of the Caribbean
by twilight-pixie
Summary: co-written with my sister Kait-the-Pirate. A mysterious sword brings Arthur and his knights through time to the Caribbean. Very random. (Chapter 8 up)
1. Demise of the Obnoxious Commodore

**The Knights of the Caribbean**

**By: twilight-pixie and Kait-the-Pirate**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything, but we reserve the right to kill any character. So nyeah**.

**Note: This fanfic is the result of watching too much Pirates of the Caribbean, King Arthur, and The Mummy Returns. If you haven't seen the above movies, it won't make sense. Come to think of it, even if you have, it won't make sense. It doesn't even make sense to us. That's the beauty of it.**

**Another Note: We had a terrible time trying to decided what category to put this story under, but we finally decided on this one. This chapter may not sound like it's from King Arthur fic, but it's really just setting the stage for the rest of the story. The next chapter is more KA related.** **We promise.**

Demise of the Obnoxious Commodore

Our story begins as Jack, Will, and Elizabeth sit in a tavern, getting drunk and pondering the mysteries of an ancient sword that Jack had recently stolen. Despite his attempts to disguise himself, Jack was still drawing stares. He was unsure as to whether it was because people recognized the infamous pirate, or because he made a particularly attractive woman.

Suddenly, Commodore Norrington walked into the tavern, accompanied by a group of soldiers. All of them were wearing "I Hate Pirates" shirts. They glanced around suspiciously for a few minutes before spotting Jack. Then, they marched over to the table, and glared maliciously down at the trio.

Elizabeth pasted a fake smile on her face and said, "Hello Norrington. Have you met my cousin Jaclyn?"

Jack smiled sweetly and batted his eyelashes at Norrington. The commodore, although visibly disturbed by this, regained his composure and said, "Clap him in irons!"

The soldiers happily obeyed. Norrington smiled stupidly. "It seems I've finally got you Sparrow."

Annoyed, Jack asked, "How did you know it was me?"

"The beard gave it away."

Elizabeth and Will formed a brilliant plan in the space of three seconds while Jack and Norrington argued over whether the pink dress became the pirate captain.

"Look!" cried Elizabeth, pointing out the window. "A pirate!"

Infuriated, the commodore turned to look. The soldiers looked as well. While they were distracted, Will impaled Norrington upon the ancient sword. Then the three heros ran like hell out of the tavern.

---

By the time the soldiers stopped looking for the non-existent pirate, and noticed Norrington lying dead on the floor, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth were safe in the last place anyone would think to look for them. They were in Elizabeth's bedroom.

Jack fiddled hopelessly with the irons on his hands. "Elizabeth," he said, jangling the chain wildly, "You wouldn't happen to have a hairpin or something that I could pick the lock with?"

She laughed. "I can do better than that!" Elizabeth whistled shrilly, and thunderous footsteps shook the house.

"What's going on?" Jack asked her, as he fell off the bed.

The door burst open and in the doorway stood a gigantic sumo wrestler, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

Jack gulped and peeked over the side of the bed.

"Ah, there you are Mortimer," Elizabeth said happily, "We've got a little job for you."

"Uh, actually we haven't. Everything's fine. Goodbye Morty." Jack stammered, hiding his cuffed hands behind a pillow.

Will looked piteously at Jack and shrugged. "Sorry."

Mortimer picked Jack up easily and flung him into a chair.

Jack yelled and tried to run away, but Mortimer held him in place, pinched the handcuffs, and broke them easily.

Elizabeth beamed at him, "Thanks Mortimer."

"No problem," said the massive man, and strode from the room, shaking the house violently once again.

"Well," said Will, after the house had become still and silent.

"Yes," agreed Elizabeth.

"Indeed," consented Jack.

Will sat on Elizabeth's bed and admired the bloody sword. "Look at these markings," he commented.

Jack leaned over and peered at them. "Interesting," he remarked, bored.

Looking unusually thoughtful, Elizabeth asked, "May I see it Will?"

He shrugged, and handed it to her. The woman gripped the hilt of the old sword, and felt a strange ripple of power run through her.

_Flashback_

_Suddenly, she was sitting in a tree in the woods. Several blue-painted men nearby drew back their bows and aimed toward a field. In the field, there were some men on horses. They wore a lot of red and gold armor, and had on very short skirts._

_Un-flashback_

Elizabeth realized that she must be more drunk than she'd thought. Suddenly, she realized that she could read the mysterious writing on the blade.

"It says, 'He who slays an obnoxious commodore will bring forth ancient warriors from across time and space'."

The two men stared in awe as she turned the sword over and read, "'Made in China'."

"So..." said Will, "There's an ancient army running around somewhere...maybe we should do something about it..."

Elizabeth shook her head in disgust at his stupidity. "It doesn't say army. It says warriors."

"What's your point?" he asked.

She frowned uncertainly. "Maybe we _should_ try to find them."

Jack looked up from raiding Elizabeth's jewelry box. "What are we doing?"


	2. Of Rubber Pencils and Mad Governors

**Note: This chapter actually has King Arthur. Yayness!**

Of Rubber Pencils and Mad Governors

Arthur looked on disapprovingly as his knights tried on "I Love Port Royal" t-shirts. He thought they should at least try to find out what was going on, but the others didn't seem to agree. They were having too much fun souvenir shopping.

"Arthur! Look!" cried Galahad, holding up what appeared to be a long, blue stick. "It's a rubber pencil!"

The other knights seemed to find this very interesting, and Bors decided to buy some to take home to his children. Lancelot helped him count out 11 of them.

The clerk smiled broadly and said, "If you buy a dozen you get a free Commodore Norrington plush toy."

"How much is a dozen?" Bors asked her.

The poor woman was unable to answer, as she was busy fending off advances from Lancelot, Gawain, and Galahad at once.

Bors took this to mean that he didn't have to pay for the pencils, and walked out of the store with them. The other knights reluctantly followed. Arthur gave Bors a suspicious look, but said nothing.

Galahad munched on some popcorn. "So, what now?" he asked Arthur. "Shall we find a tavern?"

Arthur sighed. "I suppose we should find someplace to rest and eat."

But at that moment, Gillette and his men marched up with the governor.

"Arrest these...knights for shoplifting!" Governor Swann ordered the soldiers.

Arthur drew his sword, and the soldiers froze.

"What are you waiting for?" the governor spluttered. "These are also, no doubt, the ones who killed the commodore!"

Bors growled menacingly, "We didn't kill no one...yet." He eyed the governor and turned to Dagonet. "Maybe we should kill this poor fellow an' put him outta his misery."

"Who's more miserable?" asked Gawain. "Him or us for having to put up with his presence?"

"I beg your pardon!" Governor Swann said, offended at the men's disrespect.

"An' what's that thing he's got on he head d' ya think Dag?" Bors pointed at the governor's fluffy gray wig.

"It looks...alive," Tristan commented.

"Maybe we should stab it just in case," Gawain agreed.

Arthur gave his knights a stern look, and turned to the governor. "Please sir, my knight are weary and hungry, please let us go, they have done nothing...yet."

Bors quickly hid the pencils behind his back.

Guinevere nodded, "Let us go rest for tonight, and we'll sort things out in the morning."

Governor Swann looked her up and down and gaped. "E-elizabeth?" he stammered. "What on earth are you doing here-and in those...are they supposed to be clothes?"

"Sorry?" she asked. "I believe you've got the wrong girl."

The governor shook his head in disbelief. "You are going home this instant and changing into some proper clothes!" To the knights' dismay, he reached out to put his coat around her.

She drew her bow quickly. "I said, you've got the wrong girl," she told him, holding the tip of the arrow to his throat.

"This is madness!" the governor gasped, backing away. "Have you been drinking?"

Arthur held his sword level with the governor's chest. "You don't seem to have heard what Guinevere said. It would seem that there's been a misunderstanding."

The knights stared as the stupid governor kept insisting that Guinevere was "Elizabeth".

"I think he's the one who's had too much to drink," Gawain muttered to Galahad.

"Now...see here!" Governor Swann stammered. "I am the governor of Port Royal!"

The knights stared at him as if this had no importance whatsoever.

"Elizabeth, put a stop to this nonsense and come home this instant!"

By now, Gillette had grown tired of waiting around, and left.

"Good-bye Governor," Arthur said finally, and began leading his knights away.

Tristan, glanced back at the enraged, shouting governor. "Do you think we should leave him in this state?"

Arthur made a disdainful face. "Maybe not."

"Wouldn't it be better to kill him?" asked Bors hopefully.

"End his suffering," agreed Dagonet.

"Wait!" said a woman's voice. A young woman, who looked remarkably like Guinevere, rushed toward them. "He's my father! I know he's a bit insane, but he's only forgotten to take his medication."

"_You_ must be Elizabeth," said Lancelot with a smile.

"Yes. And this is my _fiancé_ Will Turner."

Will glowered at Lancelot, who grinned nervously. Jack stepped in and introduced himself. The sight of the pirate in his daughter's pink dress caused the governor to have a spasm and start screaming again.

"Pirate!" he yelled. "Pirate!"

"Shut up Daddy," urged Elizabeth.

Jack smiled innocently at passers by and made the sign for crazy, pointing at Governor Swann. Will ushered the governor away.

Elizabeth smiled apologetically at Arthur. "I'm sorry for my father's outburst."

"Outbursts," Galahad corrected her. "Plural."

"Yes...well...sorry." She turned back to Arthur. "You and your um...knights are welcome to stay at our home tonight. I assure you. My father will be heavily sedated and will cause you no further trouble."

"I heard that!" called Governor Swann from down the road a ways.

His daughter smiled and waved at him. Seeming to forget his anger, he waved back enthusiastically. The young woman rolled her eyes and turned back to the knights.

"Is he mad?" asked Galahad in awe.

---

The knights and Guinevere followed Elizabeth to Governor Swann's mansion. Jack came along too. They arrived a safe time after the governor, and when Elizabeth opened the front door, everyone could hear his snoring.

"And I thought Bors snored loud," Gawain commented.

Elizabeth groaned. "He forgot his nasal spray again!" She hurried off, and the thunderous snores soon ceased.

"That's better!" Lancelot sighed and sank into an elegant pink armchair.

Tristan admired a gold candelabrum, and when it broke off in his hand, stuck it in his pocket.

Bors flopped onto the sofa and was soon snoring gently.

Elizabeth came back into the room carrying a tray of food, and Bors woke up with a start.

"Food?" he asked blearily.

"Yeah," Galahad said, eyeing the tea and cakes. He raised his eyebrows. "Got any ale?" he asked Elizabeth, as he took a cake and examined it closely

"There's wine in the kitchen," she said.

No sooner were the words out of her mouth, than Galahad, Gawain, Bors, and Jack tore off in the direction of the wine.

Arthur looked at Will and asked, "Do you have any idea exactly what is going on here?"

"Well..." Will hesitated, "We accidentally summoned you through time by killing an idiot with an ancient sword."

"May we see it?" Guinevere asked worriedly.

Will opened Jack's treasure sack and pulled out the old blade. "Just a little something Jack...found."

Arthur examined it, reading aloud, "'He who slays an obnoxious commodore will bring forth ancient warriors from across time and space'."

Guinevere's eyes widened. "So that means...we may not be the only warriors."


	3. Concerning Pigeons

**Note: I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter and the previous ones. I recently got a new computer, and I hate Word Perfect. My spell checker sucks. I'm doing my best to fix things as I find them. Please bear with me.**

**-pixie**

**Disclaimer: You know we don't own KA or PotC, but we _do_ own the pigeon.**

Concerning Pigeons

Cerdic watched as the last of the Saxon army swam ashore. They had very randomly appeared in the ocean, and were now even more dumbfounded than usual.

"Father," Cynric said, squeezing water out of his ragged beard. "What are we doing exactly?"

Cerdic turned to glare at his half-wit son. "Well," he said, "What doesn't it look like we're doing? We're picking strawberries."

Cynric looked around, confused, "But..." He rubbed his chin in frustration, then brightened. "Oh! I get it! You were being sarcastic!"

His father patted him on the head patronizingly. "Child prodigy here," he muttered.

"What?" asked Cynric, scratching his ugly, bald head, bewildered by the big words his father used.

The Saxon leader rolled his eyes and shouted to the army, "Look for a tavern! When you find one, report back to me."

His men fanned out, but one rather stupid looking one stayed behind, staring around dazedly.

"What's the problem?" Cerdic asked the man, who stared at him stupidly.

"No mindless destruction and burning things?" he asked hopefully.

Cerdic thought for a moment then said, "I think I have a new game for you." He turned to Cynric. "You run as fast as you can in that direction," he told him.

"Oh. Okay," Cynric said, and tore off in the direction his father pointed.

"Now," Cerdic told the particularly stupid soldier, "The point of the game is..."

He handed him a lighter off of a nearby "I Love Port Royal" merchandise rack.

"The point is to set his beard on fire. Now...GO!" He shoved the man after Cynric and watched with delight.

---

Dagonet glanced out the window of the governor's parlor. He was surprised to see an unusually ugly Saxon run past, followed by another Saxon carrying a lighter. He smiled to himself and pointed it out to everyone else.

Guinevere didn't find it quite as amusing. "Saxons?" she cried. "What's next, pigeons with mohawks?"

The bird on the windowsill smoothed his new hairdo and flew off, offended.

Everyone stared out the window as the pursuing Saxon tackled the exceedingly ugly one and set fire to his beard.

"Are all Saxons like this?" Elizabeth asked, intrigued.

"Pretty much," Arthur told her.

Jack strode back into the room, swaggering more than usual, and stopped in front of the window. "Is that a cursed pirate?" he asked, squinting at the Saxon with his beard ablaze.

"No," said Will, "Just a Saxon."

Jack made a face. "Are they all that ugly?" he asked Arthur.

"No. He's just exceptionally ugly," Arthur answered.

"Good!" Jack sighed. "I don't think I could stand to see more than one of him at once!"

Guinevere shuddered at the thought. Elizabeth gagged.

Galahad entered the room from the direction of the kitchen. He hiccupped loudly. "You're out of wine," he informed Elizabeth.

"Looks like we'll have to go to a tavern then." Jack said. "Maybe if I get very drunk I'll forget about _that_." He gestured out the window.

"Oh no you don't," said Will sternly. "We need to figure out what to do with these Saxons."

"There's only one thing _to_ do with them," Tristan said. "Kill them."

"They're your problem mate. Not mine," Jack told Will. "You're the one who killed our good friend the commodore."

"It's _your_ sword!" Will objected.

Jack glanced around the room for someone to blame. He pointed at Elizabeth. "It's _her_ dress!" he argued.

Bors and Gawain came back from the kitchen. "You're out of wine," Bors told Elizabeth.

"I know," she grumbled.

"Well?" asked Gawain, "What are we going to do about it?"

Arthur stood up. "If you weren't so drunk, you'd know that the Saxons are here."

There was a long silence in which Bors, Galahad, and Gawain stared at Arthur. The silence was broken when Galahad hiccupped.

Then Bors said, "Saxons? Damn. I was starting to like this place. Oh well. Let's get 'em."

"Wait," said Elizabeth with a smile, "I have a better idea."

---

Gillette's afternoon had been a busy one. The sudden abundance of ugly, hairy brutes had given the townspeople cause for alarm. He and his men arrested a few for arson, but most of them successfully evaded capture.

He was looking forward to a pleasant evening at home. He'd just seated himself in his favorite chair when the doorbell rang. Annoyed, he got up to answer it, ignoring the fact that he was in his bathrobe and fuzzy bunny slippers.

Whatever he was expecting, it was not what he found. Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, Jack Sparrow, and the knights all stood on his doorstep. He glowered at them.

Elizabeth caught the door before he had a chance to slam it in their faces. "We have something important to tell you."

"What?" he groaned.

"Port Royal is in grave danger."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." She began rambling, "You see, there was this sword, and we accidentally brought some ancient warriors to Port Royal, and some of the are good, but some aren't, some are-."

"Big, ugly, and hairy?" Gillette guessed.

"And smelly," added Dagonet.

"How did you know?" Elizabeth asked.

"Lucky guess. Besides, they've been running all over town setting things and people on fire. Bloody pyros!"

"You should kill them," Tristan commented.

"What have they done that merits death?"

"They're Saxons," he said, as if that explained everything.

---

A drunken Saxon staggered up to Cerdic. "We found a tavern," he slurred.

The leader kicked him. "I can see that, you imbecile," he muttered. "Take me there."

Neither Saxon noticed the pigeon glaring at them from a nearby palm tree. It followed them all the way to the tavern. Then it sat by the windowsill and watched as Cerdic bought a drink and sat at the table by the window. The bird listened intently to the Saxon leader's plans.

"I don't know how we got here, but I don't like it. First thing tomorrow morning, we'll take some ships from the port and sail back to Britain."

"Do you know the way back to Britain?" asked a drunken Saxon.

Cerdic hit him over the head with a rubber mallet. "Don't ask stupid questions."

"Do what you like tonight," he continued, "But we leave tomorrow at dawn."

Seeing that there was no more information to be gleaned from the conversation, the pigeon took wing and left.

---

Cynric massaged his singed chin as he wandered aimless down the street. He stopped to sneer at a passing child, who was staring at his visage in horror.

This action did not escape the notice of a clever pigeon who decided that the stupid Saxon needed to be taught a lesson. Without further ado, the aforementioned bird pooped directly on top of Cynric's stupid, bald head. It then flew away, listening happily to the Saxon's screams of rage.

**Thanks to reviewers! xStarryEyedx, Mustang Gal (yeah...pirates and knights in the same fic sighs), elvish-princess130990 (the nasal spray is Kait's doing)**

**-pixie**


	4. The Very Sudden DreamFlashback Thingy

**Note: Sorry this took so long, we've been kind of busy. Okay...actually, only Kait's been busy. I've been sitting on my butt for the past week or so doing nothing constructive. But honestly, I was suffering from a case of writer's block. All better now.**

**-pixie**

The Very Sudden Dream/Flashback Thingy

Tristan stepped outside of Gillette's front door and whistled for his hawk. In the distance he could make out the shape of a bird, but as it got closer, he realized that it was not his hawk at all, but a pigeon with a deformation on its head.

As it drew nearer, he saw that it was not a deformation or a growth. It was a mohawk.

"What in the world?" he wondered aloud, having not seen the bird in the previous chapters.

As he stared, the bird descended and landed on the arm he still held out for the hawk. The pigeon looked at him intelligently and began to smooth his hairdo.

"Uh, Arthur..." the scout called confusedly, "I think you'd better come see this."

Arthur came outside and stared at the pigeon, which saluted him with its wing.

"Uh..." Arthur said, as the pigeon stared at intently at him. It seemed to be waiting to be permitted to report. "Who sent you?" he asked the bird, unsure if it was the right thing to ask.

"Ahem," said the pigeon, "Greetings. I am Ralpheus Pigeonous (Ralph for short), commander of the Pigeon Defense League." He looked at Arthur for permission to continue.

Arthur nodded faintly, and the bird continued.

"I bring news concerning the Saxons." He puffed himself up importantly. "You seemed to have an interest in them."

"Er...yes we do."

Ralph rifled through some notes, "They want you to come to a disco party..." He looked baffled. "That can't be right. It seems I have the wrong notes...Ah, here it is! They are plotting to commandeer ships from the port and sail back to Britain in the morning."

Tristan looked at Arthur, eyes wide. By this time, the other knights, Guinevere, Elizabeth, Will, and Gillette had gathered to hear what the pigeon had to say.

Arthur looked around uncertainly. "Um...I guess you're dismissed," he told Ralph. "Carry on then, Commander Ralpheus."

The bird nodded curtly, and took off, only to run smack into Gillette's sitting room window. Arthur stared at him.

"Well that was interesting," Tristan remarked, searching the skies for his hawk.

Arthur didn't reply. He was still staring at the bird as it slid down the window, leaving behind it a large smudge of hair gel and a few feathers.

"Well?" asked Jack, opening the door and peering out. "What's going on?" Then he noticed the dead pigeon and made a face.

"This is good then," said Galahad. "The Saxons are leaving."

"They're going to Britain," said Guinevere. "That's not good. We have to follow them and fight."

"Fight?" the knight asked incredulously. "We'd all be killed."

"We can't let the Saxons conquer Britain," growled Guinevere.

Jack stepped in. "These Saxons...they're not the brightest fellows around, am I right?"

"Yes..." said both Guinevere and Galahad slowly.

"And they don't know the way to Britain any better than you do, correct?"

"Yes..." they repeated.

"Well then. I wouldn't worry too much about Britain," he summed up, flashing a smile.

"He's right," said Arthur. "The Saxon's will never make it to Britain, and neither would we. It seems we have no choice but to stay here."

Lancelot and Gawain nearly cheered, but they caught themselves in time.

"We're not going to try to get home?" asked Galahad.

Arthur shook his head. "We can't there's no way we could."

"It could be worse," Lancelot pointed out. "We're not in Britain anymore."

"Too bad I couldn't bring Vanora and all my little bastards," said Bors, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Dagonet slapped his friend on the shoulder.

"The question is," Arthur continued, "Where do we stay while we're here?"

---

Once they had all reached the governor's house again, it was late, and everyone was tired.

"So where are we sleeping?" Lancelot asked Guinevere with a charming smile.

She was about to tell him off, but got distracted when Bors knocked over a large vase. She reprimanded the knight, and started to sweep up the mess.

"Robbers! Robbers!" they heard the governor wailing from a room down the hall.

Tristan and Jack guiltily pocketed the trinkets they had been examining and smiled innocently.

Elizabeth grumbled and went to tranquilize him.

"Imagine if he wakes up tomorrow to find us in his living room," said Bors, laughing.

"He has a point you know," said Arthur.

"You're right," agreed Will. "We should probably keep everyone out of sight."

"We can all sleep in Elizabeth's room," Jack reasoned. "She won't mind."

Lancelot took this to mean that he could have Elizabeth's bed, and fell asleep as soon as he lay down.

Will found a closet full of blankets and distributed them amongst everyone, "accidentally" knocking Lancelot off the bed in the process.

---

When Elizabeth returned, she stared in horror at her once-tidy bedroom. "What's going on?" she asked in a dangerous voice.

"We figured it was best to stay away from your father," Will told her.

She was not completely convinced.

"It'll be fun," said Jack brightly. "Think of it as a slumber party!"

---

Once everyone was settled in their proper sleeping arrangements, and had lain in silence for a moment, Jack sat up.

"I have a great idea!" he whispered loudly. "Let's tell ghost stories!"

Elizabeth sat up in her bed and gave him a murderous glare that caused the plant on her bedside table to wilt.

"Just a thought," he muttered, and lay back down to sleep.

---

_Dream/Flashback Thingy_

_Quite suddenly, Elizabeth found herself fighting a bunch of the armored men in short skirts. All of a sudden, she knew, without knowing how, that they were Romans, and that they were her enemies._

_Suddenly, she realized that one of the men had his gaze fixed somewhere between her neck and her naval. She was wearing Guinevere's revealing, leather outfit, and he obviously didn't mind the lack of modesty._

_Using her very sudden battle skills, she ran him through with the sword in her hand._

_Only afterwards did she wonder at her newfound abilities and the overuse of the word sudden. But after all, it was a very sudden flashback._

---

Elizabeth woke with a start. Wondering what had awakened her, she opened her eyes and looked around. To her utmost horror, she was not alone in her bed. There were several human-sized lumps under the blanket. They were too near to her for comfort. She tore the sheets off to find Lancelot snoozing on one side of her, and Galahad and Gawain on the other. She slapped Gawain's hand off her leg in disgust.

The knight groaned. "Why'd you have to wake me up," he murmured. "I was having such a _lovely_ dream."

She resisted the urge to scream, and instead shoved him.

Galahad fell to the floor with a loud thump. He sat up, rubbing his head and glared at Gawain. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"It's not my fault," he protested.

Elizabeth ignored them both and shoved Lancelot onto the floor. There was a dull thud, but he stayed asleep.

Guinevere sat up, wide awake. "What's going on?" she asked, seeing Gawain and Elizabeth in the bed.

"Nothing," said Elizabeth, glaring at the knight.

He smiled innocently.

She ignored him again, and got out of bed. She stepped on Lancelot in the process, but he still didn't wake up.

Elizabeth related her sudden dream to Guinevere who nodded and smiled understandingly.

"Well?" asked Elizabeth, "Does it mean anything to you?"

The smiled slid from the Woad's face. "Actually, no. I was hoping if I looked understanding, you've leave it at that."

Slightly miffed, Elizabeth sat down in the edge of the bed. _Hm..._she thought, _Maybe Mortimer will know._

Almost as if he had heard what she was thinking, the thunderous footsteps rattled the house as Mortimer made his way upstairs.

When he stood in the doorway, the two women repeated the dream to him, and he smiled. "Of course I understand," he said.

They waited for him to continue. When he didn't, Elizabeth asked, "Yes?"

"Oh. You wanted an explanation? Very well. You, Elizabeth, are Guinevere reincarnated."

**To the reviewers: C'est Magnifique, elvish-princess130990, Mustang Gal, and Adarthang Lomedur. Thank you!**


	5. In Which Our Heroes Set Off Upon Their N...

**Disclaimer: Sadly, we don't own King Arthur, The Pirates of the Caribbean, or Fruit Loops. Our mom won't even buy us Fruit Loops. She doesn't think we need sugar cereals. Bah.**

In Which Our Heroes Set Out Upon Their Noble Quest

"She's me reincarnated?" Guinevere asked.

"Yes," said Mortimer with a smile.

"That would account for the remarkable resemblance," Gawain commented.

"So that's why I have strange dreams and can read old, mysterious writing," Elizabeth reasoned.

"Yes."

For a moment, this seemed to make sense. Then Elizabeth asked, "Why did I just start having the dreams now? If I'm her reincarnated, then why haven't I had them my whole life?"

Mortimer shrugged, "Don't ask me. I didn't write this."

twilight-pixie sighed impatiently. "Don't question the all-powerful authors. You have the dreams now because we said so...that and the fact that the whole thing seemed like a good idea when we wrote it."

Everyone stared for a moment, then went back to the discussion at hand, no doubt blocking the encounter from their memories.

They were interrupted a few minutes later by a pebble flying through the open window and hitting Will on the head. He ran to the window and peered down.

"Sorry," said AnaMaria guiltily. "I thought the window was closed."

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

"Looking for Jack. Have you seen him?"

Jack shoved Will out of the way of the window. "You rang?" he asked.

"Well, I have some bad news for you, Captain."

He sighed. "What it is this time?"

"Um...you know these ugly, hairy guys who've been running around setting everything on fire?" she asked slowly.

"Yes."

"They...um...well, they stole your ship."

"What?" he cried, nearly falling out the window in shock. "Not again!"

"There was nothing we could do. By the time we figured out what was happening, they were sailing away on _The Black Pearl_."

Jack groaned. "Why does everyone always steal my ship? Alright, we'll just have to get it back then."

"That's not even the worst of it," said AnaMaria, looking devastated.

"What could be worse than that?"

"They've taken Mr. Cotton's parrot as a hostage!" she cried, her voice high with emotion. "They'll kill him if we try to stop them!"

"That's terrible!" Elizabeth cried.

"We have to save him," said Will bravely.

Guinevere and the knights stared blankly as the others discussed the parrot's fate.

"Who's Mr. Cotton's parrot?" Lancelot asked Arthur. Having awakened only a minute previous, he had even less of an idea of what was going on than anyone.

"I don't know," Arthur admitted.

"He's a parrot," Will explained.

"We know _that_," said Guinevere, exasperated.

"Oh."

Jack looked around the room at everyone and said brightly, "So what's our plan of action?"

"Our?" groaned Will. "Why do _we_ have to come along every time your ship gets stolen?"

Elizabeth stood up and crossed to where Jack and Will stood at the window. "We can't let them take Mr. Cotton's parrot. How else will the poor man talk? Besides, since I am very suddenly a reincarnated version of her-," she pointed dramatically at Guinevere, "I should get to test my newfound battle skills." She looked at Jack, "I'll come with you, Will as well."

Will's jaw dropped. "But-but-."

"Who else is with us?" Elizabeth shouted in an overly heroic voice.

"WHERE ARE THE FRUIT LOOPS?" Governor Swann's voice wailed from downstairs.

"I think he's the fruit loop," Gawain muttered, curling up under Elizabeth's blankets. It was very fortunate for him that Will had yet to notice him.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, annoyed having her heroic/inspiring type moment interrupted. "Who is with us?" she pouted.

Not receiving an answer, she grabbed Lancelot by the front of his shirt. "You're coming," she informed him. Then she proceeded to seize Gawain by the ankles and drag him out of her bed. "You are too."

Lancelot stared at Elizabeth blearily. "Another mission?" he moaned. "We're already _on_ a mission."

"Oh," snapped Elizabeth, "Well I'll have you know that _this _mission is for a far nobler cause."

"I will join you for a cause such as this," Arthur told her.

Guinevere nodded, "Where Arthur goes I will go."

"I'll come as well," said Dagonet.

"Does this involve kicking Saxon arse?" Bors asked eagerly.

"Of course it does," Jack told him, grinning. "Kick arse, rescue parrot, save ship, kick arse, get drunk, kick arse." he counted off on his fingers. "All in a day's work for a pirate."

"I'm in," Bors replied at once.

"Me too," Tristan yawned. "I'm in need of a great Saxon arse to kick."

"I guess it's settled then," said Elizabeth, clearly pleased with herself. "Let's go."

Will sighed. He found this new, heroic Elizabeth slightly irritating.

"What's settled?" asked Gawain. "I haven't agreed to anything!"

"Doesn't matter," said Tristan, pulling Gawain to his feet. "You're coming anyway."

Bors prodded Galahad with his foot. The knight had fallen back to sleep on the floor. "Get up," he growled.

"What?" Galahad asked, rubbing his eyes.

"We're going to rescue Mr. Cotton's parrot," Elizabeth told him as she finished packing her suitcase and attempted to shut it.

She failed miserably as this particular suitcase was not designed to hold 20 dresses, 25 pairs of shoes, and a changing screen. After three tries, she gave up in disgust. "Mortimer," she said and gestured to the stubborn piece of luggage.

Without a word, the huge man sat on the suitcase. It smashed shut with a sound of splintering wood. Actually, it was splintering wood. The legs of the bed collapsed.

---

When they finally made it downstairs, Elizabeth distracted her father while everyone else snuck outside unnoticed. There was moment of uncertainty when Bors and Jack knocked over a lamp, but she managed somehow to convince the governor he'd imagined the loud crash and muttered curses.

"I'm going away for a couple of days, Daddy," she told him gently. "Mortimer will look after you while I'm gone." To Mortimer she said, "Remember his medication please. I don't want to come home to find him on the roof in one of my dresses again."

---

Jack stood on the pier, staring at the place where _The Black Pearl _had been. It was, as AnaMaria had said, gone. The rest of his crew stood nearby in silent mourning of their feathered companion. Mr. Cotton looked the most devastated of all.

"Alright then," said Elizabeth. "Let's get another ship so we can go after them."

"But they'll kill Mr. Cotton's parrot if we do," AnaMaria protested.

"Then we'll have to look inconspicuous. Here's the plan, Guinevere, AnaMaria, and I will distract the soldiers-."

"I like this plan already." Lancelot grinned.

"Shut up. As I was saying, we'll distract the soldiers, and you can all go steal the ship while they're not paying attention."

"A diversion," Gawain said.

"Here's a smart one," said AnaMaria, rolling her eyes.

"We can't just steal a ship." Arthur looked appalled.

"_Commandeer_," Jack corrected.

"Yeah Arthur. Don't you know anything?" asked Galahad.

"We'll we can't just _commandeer_ a ship."

"Of course we can," said Jack. "Why not?"

"It's not right."

"Of course not! But we're pirates after all."

**Thanks again to reviewers. chiefhow (heehee I noticed that the first time I saw KA), Mustang Gal, and LadyRiddle62442.**

**-pixie**


	6. Pursuit on the High Seas

Pursuit on the High Seas

To everyone's amazement, Elizabeth's plan actually worked.

The women flirted shamelessly with the soldiers. The soldiers were so distracted by Guinevere's outfit, that everyone else was able to board the conveniently placed ship without a problem. It was only after the men were all on board the ship that they realized the flaw in the plan.

"One question," said Galahad, "How do _they_ get on board?"

"Dammit," Jack muttered. "Didn't think that far ahead."

Fortunately, AnaMaria _had_ thought ahead. "Look!" she cried, pointing at a random passerby. "He's a pirate!"

Naturally, the guards ran after the poor fellow without a backward glance, leaving the women free to board the ship.

---

When they were not very far out, disaster struck. A ship came up from behind so quickly that there was scarcely a moment to plan before she was upon them. Everyone was terrified to see the dozens of teenaged girls standing on the deck, screaming and pointing gleefully.

"Are those..." Lancelot began.

"Fangirls," confirmed Will. "We've managed to avoid them so far, but I knew it was too good to last."

"What can we do?" Arthur asked worriedly.

Jack thought for a moment. "I know! Let's give them Will and Galahad and sail away like our lives depend on it. And let's face it mate, they do."

Arthur shook his head.

"No!" cried Elizabeth. "We can't give them Will!"

"What do you suggest then?" Jack asked.

"I don't know! If only I'd brought that spare boat motor we keep in the hall closet..." She sighed. "But no...it's sitting at home uselessly."

Tristan cleared his throat. "Um...what does the motor look like?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. It's too late. They're going to take Will away!" she sobbed into her fianc's shoulder.

"It is sort of bright red with a little fan thing on it?" Tristan asked.

"Yes." She continued sobbing. Then the realization of what he'd said dawned on her. "How do you know?" she demanded.

"I'll be right back." He ran to get his pack and returned a moment later with an alarmingly red boat motor.

She snatched it from him. "We're saved!" she cried. "All we have to do now is figure out how to make it work."

"You don't know?" exclaimed Guinevere.

"Well...no."

---

Kait-the-Pirate stared in horror at the computer screen. "Who invited the fangirls?" she asked.

twilight-pixie whistled innocently. At least she would have whistled if she could. It was not for lack of trying.

"_You_ did this?" her sister demanded.

"Well...yes and no...Mr. Ribbits told me to!"

Kait glanced at the stuffed frog on pixie's bed. "Bad Mr. Ribbits!" she admonished. "What do we do now?"

"Mr. Ribbits says that Will should get taken away by the fangirls so he can have Elizabeth."

"No," said Kait firmly.

"You're upsetting him," pixie warned.

She rolled her eyes, "You shouldn't listen to inanimate objects so often."

"Mr. Ribbits is _not_ inanimate!"

At this, Mr. Ribbits promptly attacked Kait's face.

---

And now we return to our story.

"Now!" Arthur shouted.

Dagonet stared the motor and the stolen ship speeded off. The fangirls were not far behind. Car chase music played as the two ships speeded and dodged about the Caribbean.

Just when it looked like they might get away, Murphy's Law struck again. The motor sputtered and stopped. The ship drifted slowly on.

"What happened?" Jack demanded.

"We're out of gas," AnaMaria explained.

"What now?" Arthur asked.

Elizabeth looked at Tristan accusingly. "You didn't bring the gas for the motor?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "I didn't even know what the motor did. I just thought it looked neat."

"We're going to have to fight for our lives," said Will, drawing his sword.

The fangirls' ship drew up beside theirs. Several girls blew kisses. Galahad and Lancelot looked at one another in terror.

Everyone drew their weapons, ready to do battle.

"I've got an idea!" cried Guinevere. "If Jack's crew goes over to the other ship, they may be able to subdue them with autographed pictures. Maybe then we have a chance."

They all looked each other. "It's worth a try," said Jack.

"At least we'll stand a chance," Lancelot agreed.

"Does anyone have a camera?" Arthur asked.

Galahad hurriedly fetched a disposable camera from his bag. "Will this do?"

"Perfect," said Guinevere, taking the camera from him.

They took as many pictures as the camera would allow in record time. All the while, the fangirls leaned over the railing if their ship drooling avidly.

When they were done taking pictures, Guinevere turned to AnaMaria and Gibbs. "It's up to you. Take the crew over to their ship and offer this camera as a peace offering. Promise them autographs later. Then, take control of the ship and sail back to Port Royal with them."

"You want us to leave you here without a crew?" asked Gibbs.

"We'll manage," she assured him.

The plan worked flawlessly. Jack's crew was immune to the fangirls, and was able to successfully claim the ship without firing a single shot. They were soon sailing away with the girls hanging off the stern of the ship sobbing and staring back at their would-be victims.

"Now then," said Jack happily waving at the retreating form of the ship, "Let's save that parrot and get my ship back." He turned to the others. "Raise sail!"

Lancelot pulled uselessly on a rope. "How?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'how'?"

"How do you 'raise sail'?" Galahad asked, pulling on another rope. "We've never sailed before."

"This is going to be a long trip," Will muttered.

**Thank you to our wonderful reviewers: Ardathang Lomedur and chiefhow. It means a lot to us that you like it enough to give us great reviews.**


	7. All Around the Mulberry Bush

**Note: So, so sorry! I know we took forever to update, but we've been quite busy, and between work and school, it's hard to find time for random inspiration. But here we are with the seventh chapter, and it's still only 2004. I find that pretty impressive...so yeah.**

All Around the Mulberry Bush 

"Dead men tell no tales!" wailed Mr. Cotton's Parrot in a singsong voice.

The Saxon leader resolutely ignored him.

"Wind in your sails," he continued from his slightly too small canary cage. His tail feather were smushed up against the bars in a very undignified way.

Cerdic began to contemplate how hard he'd have to throw an apple for it to be deadly to a bird. He stared at the apple in his hand, and then, deciding against killing the bird for the time being, lifted it to his mouth to take a bite. A resounding SPLAT distracted him from his food.

"Incompetent fools," he muttered, and flung open his cabin door. The sight that greeted him was not what he had expected, to say the least. Come to think of it, nothing like this had ever even entered his cruel and twisted scrap of a mind. There before him, lay a disgruntled looking pigeon, and around him stood three Saxon soldiers, pointing their crossbows at him.

Cerdic raised an eyebrow, and the pigeon got to his feet straightening the small pirate hat he wore upon his head.

"Lower yer weapons," he growled at the Saxons, who dropped their bows from sheer surprise at hearing the pigeon speak.

The soldiers stepped back, and Cerdic approached the bird, who held himself up to his full height, wings folded across his chest in a very un-pigeon-ish way.

"Who are ye?" the pigeon said rather rudely to Cerdic.

Cerdic considered kicking the insolent bird, but maintained a civil attitude. He drew his sword and held it level with the pigeon's neck. "Do not anger me, bird. It would be no trouble for me to kill you at all."

The pigeon looked at him smugly, as if he knew a big juicy secret. "There'd be no sense killin' me." He grinned as well as any pigeon could, and went on, "I'm of too much value to ye."

"Really?" said Cerdic, choosing to humor the bird a bit longer, "And why is that?"

"I know where ye can find supplies. Ye left port quite low on them, ye'll run out soon." The bird lowered his voice to a whisper. "And...I know where treasure is."

This sparked Cerdic's interest. "Treasure?" He sheathed his sword. "What kind?"

The pigeon shrugged. "I doubt ye'd be interested, it's only gold beyond meausure."

"Where are these supplies you spoke of?" Cerdic asked, not wanting to seem too enthusiastic about the treasure.

The bird flew over and landed on Cerdic's shoulder. "Funny thing," he told Cerdic in his hoarse voice, "It just so happens to be on the same island as the treasure. On an island that nobody can find 'cept for those who already know where it is."

"Let me guess," Cerdic said sarcastically, "You just so happen to know where it is."

The pigeon nodded, smirking. "Aye, I know where it is."

Cerdic thought about this a moment. "You have a name, bird?" he asked the pigeon on his shoulder.

"Ye can call me Rush," he replied and flew over to the wheel of the ship.

---

Waves swept the deck as rain torrented down. The ship tossed and turned terribly. Jack stood at the helm shouting orders to his new crew. For their part, they tried hard to follow the orders, but when Jack mentioned such things as shrouds and sheets, they had no idea what he was talking about.

Will, being the most experienced sailor among the crew, worked harder than anyone else. He helped Galahad cleat down a rope that he'd been struggling with for some time. The knight looked rather ill from the tossing of the ship.

"Are you alright?" Will asked.

He nodded vaguely, still looking greenish. Then he looked up at Jack. "How can we find the Saxons," he shouted over the rumbling of the thunder and roaring of the waves, "With a compass that doesn't point north?"

Will shrugged, the compass had faithfully gotten them to Isle de la Muerta on their last insane adventure, but that was the only place it ever pointed to. "Maybe it's a magic compass," he suggested.

"A magic compass?" Galahad repeated, "How's that work?"

"I dunno," Will said, as another great wave tossed the ship. "Why don't you ask one of the pigeons!" he yelled sarcastically.

Galahad pondered this for a moment.

Just then, a bird skidded across the sopping wet deck. Will and Galahad stared at it. It was not a pigeon, as they had half-expected. It was Tristan's hawk.

"There you are!" Tristan cried as the bird flew over and landed on his arm. It was wearing a tri-cornered hat and brandishing a sword.

"Well alrighty then," Arthur said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Lancelot agreed. He smiled weakly and then puked over the rail.

---

"This is the island?" Cerdic asked, eyeing the pigeon traitor with extreme dislike.

"Aye sir," he replied, "Ye'll find all the provisions and…'supplies' ye could ever need."

Cerdic continued to stare at the island. "What is that?" he asked, pointing.

The bird followed his gaze. "Hmm...that wasn't here last time I was. It's a sign for 'Jack the Monkey's Magical Island Adventure'." He suddenly became angry. "Damn that monkey, he's started a theme park on _my_ island."

Cerdic started to question him, but they were interrupted by the arrival of several more Saxons at the stern.

"Father," Cynric grunted, wringing water out of his matted, road kill-looking fur shoulder thing.

"You again," Cerdic muttered, and then whispered to a nearby Saxon soldier, "I thought I told you to make sure he drowned!"

"Sorry me lord." The guy shrugged. "We thought he looked dead enough."

Cerdic rolled his eyes.

"Father," Cynric whined again.

"Just shut up and tell the infantrymen to explore the island."

Cynric scowled, but didn't dare disobey. He ordered his men to the boats.

---

"I think we're catching up!" cried Galahad from the crow's nest.

"Do you see them?" Elizabeth asked.

"No! I just think we're catching up!"

"I you can't see them how do you know?"

He stared at her. "I don't _know _I just _think_ we're-."

"WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF WE'RE GOING IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION!" she screamed up at him, obviously irritated.

At that moment, there was a great gust of wind, and it caught Elizabeth words. All Galahad heard was: "...WE'RE GOING IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION..." Satisfied, he turned back to the completely unnecessary task at hand, lookout duty.

Back down on deck, Elizabeth continued to shout, but thanks to the wind, the young knight heard only selected snippets of her ravings.

"GET DOWN HERE!" she shouted. "STOP IGNORING ME!"

Everyone else stared at her. Finally Dagonet asked, "Is she always like this?"

Will shook his head in bewilderment. "I don't know why she's acting like this."

"Maybe it's hereditary," Gawain suggested.

"She's not crazy," Will replied defensively. "She's just upset."

"Must be PMS," Lancelot concluded as Elizabeth gave up shouting and went below deck.

Bors nodded knowingly. "Best to just leave her alone. It's safer that way." He looked at Will. "She doesn't have access to weapons of any sort does she?"

---

"This is it," said Rush grinning evilly at the Saxon lord.

Cerdic stepped heavily out of the rowboat, Rush swaying slightly on his shoulder.

All of the Saxons who had come ashore stared around at the theme park.

"Guys, where are we?" asked one.

"You idiot," said another. "We're on an island."

"I know where we are!" shouted a Saxon infantryman named Mario. "We're on 'Jack the Monkey's Island of Adventure'!" He pointed to the sign.

His brother Ollie groaned and shook his head. "We noticed that you dumba-." He became suddenly distracted. "Oh look! A monkey!"

It should here be mentioned that Ollie suffers from Attention Deficit Disorder.

Everyone turned to look at the monkey. Upon seeing the creature, Rush the pigeon went into a fit of rage and flew off after him.

"No!" cried Cerdic. "Stop that bird! He's going to lead me to the tre- I mean supplies!"

A dozen Saxons immediately began to chase after the monkey and the pigeon.

"Kinda like that song!" said Cynric excitedly to his father. "You know, with the mulberry bush?"

Cerdic stared at his mentally challenged son for a moment before a wonderfully twisted idea came into his head. "Of course! I know how to catch the monkey and get the pigeon back!"

Cynric looked bewildered. "Really?"

---

twilight-pixie looked at Mr. Ribbits, puzzled. "The mulberry bush?" she asked.

Mr. Ribbits did not reply. He just smiled the evil little smile of his, and pixie wondered why she trusted his advice at all.

Kait-the-Pirate glanced over her sister's shoulder. "The mulberry bush?" she asked, looking quizzically at the stuffed frog.

"Don't ask," pixie muttered, going back to her writing.

---

"Here's the plan," Cerdic told his commanders. "Three of you chase the monkey and Rush into the Tunnel of Love, and the rest of you wait at the end of the tunnel. The monkey and the bird won't see you because you'll be hidden behind mulberry bushes. Then, when they come out-POP!"

Ollie scratched his head. "But, there are no mulberry bushes in the Caribbean," he protested.

"There aren't any pigeons in the Caribbean either," Cerdic pointed out. "To catch a pigeon, we have to use mulberry bushes. Do you follow me?"

"Follow you where?"

"Never mind."

"I think the tropical heat's melted his brain," Mario muttered.

**Thanks to the marvolous (can't spell, but you know what I mean) reviewers! Adarthang Lomedur, Mustang Gal, C'est Magnifique, chiefhow, LadyRiddle62442, Hunter-the-Potatolover (Monty Python? Really? We're incredibly flattered), we love you very much!!!**


	8. Island of Adventure

Island of Adventure

Having not completely understood their leader's orders, three Saxon soldiers wandered through "Jack the Monkey's Island of Adventure" covered in branches hacked off of mulberry bushes. It was very hard to walk thus attired, so they were not having the best time of it.

Ollie cursed as he tripped on a branch for the umpteenth time. "I'm bored," he muttered. "What are we doing? Why aren't we chasing the monkey?"

His companions groaned, as it was the fifth time in three minutes that Ollie had asked the same questions.

"We have to find the monkey first," one of them snarled.

"Oh." They waddled on in silence for about thirty seconds.

"Guess what!" cried Ollie. "These berries are edible!"

"Brilliant," muttered Roger, the smartest of the group.

The other Saxon, Percival, tasted a mulberry. "He's right! Hey, this is more fun than hunting the monkey. Let's just eat the berries."

So they did.

---

"Hey! I see something!" cried Guinevere, looking through a telescope.

"Is it a ship?" Will asked.

"I think so! It's coming towards us!"

"That's not good!" Jack yelled. "Run out the guns!"

Guinevere looked through her telescope again. "Wait! It's not a ship!" she shouted. On the horizon, she could make out the faint 2-dimensional form of a rowboat. In the boat were two men and a horse. The three of them seemed to be arguing.

As they drew nearer, Guinevere saw that the men and horse were as two dimensional as their vessel.

When they were right beside them, Arthur called down, "Can we help you?"

The three looked up in surprise. The dark-haired men replied, "No...um, yes actually. You see, we're looking for El Dorado, but we've gotten lost. Could you possibly tell us the way back to Spain?"

"Not Spain," hissed the other. "We haven't found El Dorado yet. Remember? The plan? _Your_ plan? Find the gold-."

The first man became furious. "The plan!? _Now_ you want to remember the plan!? Not when we were on Tortuga, but _now._"

He looked completely dumbfounded. "But that was _Tortuga_..." he protested.

The argument continued for some time. Finally, getting bored, the horse began to row away.

"It's not every day that you see something like that." Lancelot commented.

Jack shrugged, "Welcome to the Caribbean."

---

As Ollie munched on his mulberries, he noticed something moving in the corner of his vision. He immediately dropped his food and ran off to chase it.

"Ollie!" sighed Roger, "We're supposed to be on a mission!"

Ollie stopped in his tracks, looking longingly at the very distracting butterflies, which were moving quickly away from them. His lip quivered and he burst into tears.

"Well..." Percival said, looking from Ollie to Roger. "What was our mission again?"

Roger thought for a moment then frowned. "I don't remember." He looked at Ollie skeptically, who gazed back at him with pleading, watery eyes.

He groaned. "Okay, Ollie." He paused. "But only if I can come too."

Ollie immediately shot off in the direction of the butterflies, laughing in a crazed, happy way, singing, "Follow the butterflies! Follow the butterflies!"

The others followed him at fast pace, but neither's enthusiasm could hold a candle to Ollie's.

They stopped quickly and ran into the stupid Saxon's back.

"Oof!" Roger grunted, straightening his ugly fur collar. "Ollie," he fumed, "what the..." he trailed off when he saw what Ollie and Percy were gazing up at in awe, mouths hanging open.

In front of them, loomed a large cave in the middle of a river. A large pink and red sign bore flashing letters that said: "TUNNEL OF LOVE"

"Ooooh..." Ollie gasped. "It's sooo..."

"Pretty..." Percival finished.

The two turned to Roger with angelic expressions on their faces. He gave them a disgusted look and folded his arms over his chest.

"No. Absolutely NOT."

Ollie's lip began to quiver ominously. "Y-you m-m-mean you don't LOVE me!" he began to cry obnoxiously.

Percy smiled winningly at Roger. "Oh, Roggie," he patted Roger's shoulder patronizingly. "Now, I really think you ought to apologize to poor Ollie.

At that moment, the long forgotten monkey scampered past them.

"Monkey!" exclaimed Ollie, forgetting his grief for the moment.

Said monkey ran into the tunnel, disappearing from sight.

Ollie galloped after the small primate, calling after it, "Monkey! Monkey! I will be your best friend forever! Please come back Monkey!"

Suddenly Rush the Pigeon, who had been on the monkey's trail, ran smack into Ollie's disguise of mulberry branches.

Ollie stopped and looked around the dark tunnel, bewildered.

"Sorry," growled Rush, "Didn't see you there."

"Really?" said Ollie happily. "Yippee! My disguise worked!"

Rush rolled his small pigeony eyes (though Ollie couldn't see him) "Just shut up and follow the monkey."

Ollie grinned and skipped after the small silhouette of the monkey.

---

Tristan stood on the bow watching for his hawk to return. She was out hunting. She soon arrived and perched on his outstretched arm. Looking very pleased with herself, she dropped something small and purple into his hand.

"A mulberry?" he asked, puzzled.

The hawk bit her owner's ear in annoyance. He didn't understand the point she was trying to make.

Then it dawned on Tristan. "We're near land!" he called to Jack.

The captain looked up in surprise. "How do you know?" he asked.

As Tristan tried to explain, Galahad shouted from the crow's nest, "Land! I see land!" He was so excited that he nearly fell. Fortunately for him, Dagonet grabbed him by the hair only seconds before he would have plummeted to the deck below.

As Galahad screamed in pain and most of the crew laughed at him, Jack drew out his telescope and searched the horizon.

He was stunned to see a great glowing sign advertising Jack the Monkey's newest attraction, "The Black Pearl Flume". He gawked for a moment before Lancelot snatched the telescope away and peered through it.

"I think I see the Saxon's ships..." he began.

Jack quickly grabbed the telescope back and looked again. Sure enough, he could just make out the Saxon's fleet, and among them was a ship with black sails. "Yes!" he cried excitedly. "_The Black Pearl_! I'll have it back yet!"

**Thanks to: chiefhow (happy dances are agood thing!), Adarthang Lomedur, Hunter-The-Potatolover, elvish-princess130990, and Shauna (we feel incredibly loved and we'd be very happy to accept any award anyone would like to give us!)! All of you are great, and you deserve cookies! ::gives cookies to all reviewers::**


End file.
